


After You

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Barnes is a gentleman after all.
Relationships: Azu/Commander James Barnes (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



“After you,” Barnes says and holds the door open for her. Azu tries not to swoon, not outwardly anyway. She is a paladin after all, but the respectful way with which James treated her all evening, all the time since they met really, has her knees feeling weak.

She hadn’t known what to expect from the date when he had asked her out earlier. He’d looked almost shy, awkwardly presenting a bouquet to her. Now she is glad she took the flowers and the invitation. It’s one of the most wonderful and entertaining nights she’s had in a long time.


End file.
